Superheroes
by Spanano
Summary: It was dangerous being the last of humanity, your thoughts tend to run away from you…


_Superheroes_

I heavily suggest listening to the song "Superheroes" by The Script, which inspired this story and title. It reminds me too much of Noel and Serah, or hell just Noel, but even still.

* * *

><p>Whenever Noel had too much time to think, his mind wandered. To possibilities, to how he could better himself, to how much he's failed over the years. What he could have done better. Whenever he thought too much, he could always expect to feel Serah's hand against his chest, warm and encouraging, her seaglass eyes smiling up into his ocean coloured ones. He thought a lot during battles, his mind wandering away from him as his arms and legs moved on instinct, the strikes of his blade never faltering. Except this time…<p>

Noel had winced. And Serah had noticed. She quickly spun around as she watched Noel, who looked obviously distracted, get tossed into a nearby wall. As the guardian grunted, sliding back down to the groan, head in a daze, Serah quickly finished off the Lobo, running over to her partner's side.

"Noel? Are you alright?!" Her eyes were wide and frantic as she ran over towards the fallen teenager, whom was obviously struggling to get his bearings straight. The youngest of the Farron sisters knelt beside Noel, gently gripping his chin in her fingers, tilting his head to the side, checking for blood or any other form of head injuries.

The hunter gave a short nod to Serah, pressing a hand to the rock face, trying to shift and stand up properly on shaky legs. He blinks drowsily feeling Serah grip his elbow, casting a couple of Cura spells on him. The warm feeling of magic enveloped his sore body and Noel couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped his lips. He forced himself to stand up straight, the arm that had braced him against the rock face quickly shooting out to balance himself once more, his feet stumbling forward.

Serah caught him at his abdomen, pressing her hand gently to his stomach, her other hand against his ribs as she guided Noel carefully away from the rock face. "Let's take a break. Make camp, settle down for the evening and take it easy for once. We haven't done that since Serendipity, Noel."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the youngest of the Farron sister, but resigns a couple of moments later, giving a small nod and breathed "Yeah…" as a reply. He begrudgingly allowed Serah to help him to a relatively safe area, the smaller of the two keeping a good grip on Noel before she finds a tree trunk and settles him down on it carefully.

"Alright…" Serah placed her hands on her hips, Mog fluttering contently next to her, cocking his head side to side playfully. "I'm going to go try and hunt down some food so we don't use up all the rations that Hope gave us. Try to relax, okay? No moving."

Noel gave a nod at Serah, not feeling up to arguing with her. He watched her go before sighing quietly, resting his forearms on his thighs in thought.

Whenever Noel had too much time to think his mind wandered. He heaved out a quiet sigh, resting his elbow on his knee, pillowing his chin in the palm of his hand. Lord did his ribs, back, abdomen, head, sides…every ounce of him hurt; and his heart. His heart hurt, too. The Hunter's electric blue eyes narrowed somewhat in thought. "You're nothing but a disappointment, Noel…"

He knew it was himself speaking the words to no one but himself, but Noel couldn't help the instinct to glance up, eyes staring where a Caius and Yeul of his imagination stood. Caius's dark eyes narrowed and he folded his arms over his chest gaze nothing but disappointed. Noel couldn't bear to watch. He directed his gaze down again, sucking in a breath to speak to the two people who weren't there.

Instead, when he looked up, he saw Serah. His words fell silent on his tongue and he closed his mouth before breathing out her name softly. "Serah…"

The girl shook her head and smiled, sitting down next to Noel, grasping his much larger hand in her own, her thumb gently stroking the skin. She glanced up at the younger of the two and tilted her head somewhat to the side. "How are you feeling?"

Noel almost sputtered. In fact, he did sputter, a minor flush crossing his cheeks. He shrugged somewhat, biting at his split bottom lip. "I'm alright. Nothing to worry about. Tip top shape."

"Noel," Serah sighed his name in a somewhat exasperated manner, giving his hand a little bit of a squeeze before her bore her eyes into his own electric blue ones. Her free hand grasped his chin to force the Hunter to look at her. "For starters, you were slammed into a rock face, I'm sure you're hurting. But we'll deal with that in a little bit." She poked his chest, right above his heart. "I mean, though, how are you _feeling?_"

The brunette cocked his head to the side, slightly confused by her question. "I don't follow…" He trailed off, allowing Serah the opportunity to interject should she want to. All he got was a chuckle from her, and his face grew even more confused.  
>"You're struggling to make things right in the paradox, Noel. You work every day and night without slowing down, without taking a moment for yourself and yet…I feel as if you think something is missing, other than the fact that the paradox isn't quite fixed yet. Be selfish for once. Take this time to relax. You're not a disappointment. You have a heart of gold, and while you struggle along the path that the Historia Crux is dragging us down, you're making sure that the lives of others, most of who you won't ever know, are better. It's okay to be weak once and awhile." She paused, letting her words sink in, Serah's hand not once leaving Noel's.<p>

"Look at how far we've come…" Serah whispered, giving Noel's hand a little squeeze as she looked up at him, a small, encouraging smile on her face. "But no one, and I mean no one, has any reason to be disappointed in you. You're a lot stronger than you know, Noel, both inside and out."

The Hunter hadn't realised he needed the words of encouragement as much as he did until Serah had grasped his hand tightly, her eyes holding nothing but fondness for him as their bright blue gaze bore into his own electric blue one. But, he couldn't help the flush on his face and quickly glanced away from Serah, mumbling a soft "thank you" to her in reply. He was unwilling to allow her to see just how embarrassed he was, but he knew Serah could tell just how grateful for her he was.

He feels her stand up, his gaze following her upwards as she tugs her hand gently away from his. "Get some rest, I'll take watch tonight." She smiled earnestly at him, picking Mog up as she moves away from the young hunter, finding a rock to perch herself on for her vigil throughout the night.

Noel felt a protest bubbling up in his throat, but he quickly bit it back as he watched her sit so diligently on the rock she had chosen. She wanted to do this. Noel couldn't keep his gaze off of her and when she glanced his way and smiled, Noel returning the smile, he knew that she would always be there for him to lift him up when he was at his lowest. She was his superhero.


End file.
